Her Artist - Nalu Fanfic
by Poooni
Summary: Lucy and Levy are going to meet their old friends at the mall. Soon she is introduced to another person with bright pink hair. He is an artist at the art gallery in the mall. He draws her a picture of herself with his phone number hidden within it. What happens between Natsu and Lucy as they become better friends? Nalu and little Gale story. Will probably make this a short story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Lu-chan! Hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Lucy was currently trying to figure out which outfit she should wear. She settled for her regular miniskirt and white top with blue outlines, (Lucy's regular clothes...I suck at describing things) put on some makeup, and headed to her living room where her best friend, Levy Mcgarden was waiting for her.

"What took u so long Lu? We're late now!" Levy pulled Lucy out the door and stuffed her into the passenger seat of her car. Levy was a short, petite girl who was a complete bookworm like Lucy. She had pretty blue hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, kidnap me? Lucy asked playfully.

"No! I'm trying to get ur butt over to the mall!" Levy replied as she revved the engine. The car took off down the road. They were going to meet their best friends that they hadn't seen since they finished grade school.

"Ohhh! Now I remember why you want to get to the mall quicker! Gajeel is going to be there! I heard that someone has a little crush on Mr. Black Steel Gajeel Redfox!" Lucy smirked as she gave her a wink..

"Wh-what! N-no….I think you h-have the wrong person…..ya…" Levy said flustered."A-anyways we're at the mall so get out." Lucy hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the mall so quickly. Truth be told, she was just as excited to see her old friends. They had so many fun memories with each other, even if they were constantly fighting with each other.

They got out of the car and headed inside the mall. The interior of the mall was huge! It would be a miracle if they actually found their friends before their time was up. As they walked to the center of the mall, which was an area that looked like a park, they heard some people screaming and yelling insults. They walked over to the crowd only to find their friends in the center of attention. Of course they were what the commotion was all about. They were all in highschool now and it looks like they hadn't matured one bit.

"Metal-Face!" One boy with navy blue hair and eyes called out as he punched the brute figure next to him. This was Gray Fullbuster. Gray had a bad stripping habit after being raised by his aunt who also had a stripping habit..

"Ice-Pants!" the brute man shouted back as he elbowed Gray's stomach. This was Gajeel. Gajeel had long wild black hair and scary red eyes. He looked like someone not to be messed with but he was actually kinda cute when he warmed up to person.

"Boys, Boys, Please. Don't scar these lovely ladies." Loke said as he winked in their direction with a smirk. Loke was always trying to flirt every girl he saw. He had orange hair that resembled a lion's mane. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked towards them. "It's quite noisy here isn't it. How about we get out and hit some shops? We can spend some alone time together." He said in a weird voice as he wrapped his arms around the girls' waist and tried to lead them away.

"Let go Loke!" Lucy said as she pushed him off of them.

"Oh it's you two! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long! Were you two lonely without me?" Loke said as he tried to find his glasses that were in Levy's hands.

"No we were not thank you very much and here are your glasses." Levy said as she gave him his glasses.

"Thanks. Hey guys! Look who it is! We finally found them!" He called out to the boys. The boys stopped fighting to look at who Loke was referring to and saw the girls. They stopped fighting and walked over to them confused. Gajeel's face lit up as he was the first out of the pair to recognize them.

"Bunny Girl! How ya doing?" Gajeel called her bunny girl because she once wore a bunny costume for a play which, in her opinion, made her look cute. Lucy grumbled something angrily at him and turned away.

"And you! I guess your still a shrimp!" Gajeel said as he turned to levy with a smirk.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Levy said as she blushed. Gajeel called her shrimp because of her height. Levy heard Lucy giggling in the background and shot her a glare.

"Sup" Gray greeted them.

"What you got nothing else to say?" Gajeel challenged him.

"No I don't! What do you want me to say Metal Face? It's not like I was the one planning to ask Levy out on a date!" Gray shot back with a smirk. Gajeel and Levy both started blushing as they broke into another fight. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled Levy into a new bookshop that had just opened. They had bought the books they wanted and were about to walk out before the boys realized the girls were gone. They rejoined the group of boys and they started their day of fun.

They were half way through the day when Loke mentioned a friend of his that worked in the mall. Gajeel and Gray both started groaning at the mention of him. They let Loke lead the way to a mini art gallery in the mall. Lucy was looking through the beautiful artwork. When a pink tuft of hair caught her eye. Curious what it was, she looked in it's direction only to see a boy drawing people's faces for a few jewel. When he finally finished drawing for his customer, he flashed them toothy grin as he saw his best friends and two cute girls. The blonde girl caught his attention. Her soft chocolate eyes held curiosity as she looked at him. He stood up and waved at them not taking his eyes off the girl. She smiled shyly back at him in response. Loke walked over to him, the group following closely.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Yo! Whats Metal Face and Stripper doing with you?" Natsu asked in disgust as he mentioned them. Lucy giggled a bit and Nastu flashed her a smile.

"We're all friends so we came here to meet up." Loke replied.

"Woah! Nut Head and Ice Princess have friends?!" Natsu exclaimed astonished. The people around them shushed him and he grumbled something about people going to the library too much.

"Oi u wanna go Salamander?" Gajeel challenged quietly.

"Well someone's gotta put u in ur place." Natsu retorted as they started glaring at each other. Lucy deadpanned. Was this all boys did? Just then a beautiful girl with scarlet hair walked in.

"I hope you two are not fighting again." She said. The boys immediately started shaking in fear and hugged each other.

"No ma'am! We're best friends! Right Natsu?" Gajeel said frantically as he started dancing with Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu said as he danced. Lucy and Levy both tried to stifle their laughter so they didn't enrage the beautiful girl.

"Well, Gajeel It's nice to see you. You too Gray." Gray started shivering at the sound of his name. "You guys didn't introduce me to these lovely ladies." The boys started stuttering and talked over each other trying to introduce the girls.

"Um...hi! I'm Lucy!" Lucy said as the boys looked at her like she had a death wish.

"Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Wonderful! I just had some delicious strawberry cake! And who might you be?" She asked Levy who was still staring at Gajeel.

"Hmm? O-oh….me? Well I'm Levy. Nice to meet you!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you too! Well I better get going I still have a date to go on! And Natsu you better get back to work."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Natsu said as he sat back down on his stool as Erza left the shop cheerfully."Geez, sometimes I wonder how Jellal can stand her." He mumbled as the boys nodded in agreement. "So before you guys leave tell me. If you want, I can draw for you guys for free." He said while looking at Lucy. Lucy blushed a little and looked away. The boys saw this and chuckled a bit. Natsu glared at them and they all shot him dirty looks and pointed to Lucy. He blushed a bit and stuck his tongue out.

Levy realizing what was going on, she immediately responded. "*cough* she *cough* I mean we would love to come by when we leave. Right Lu?"

"Hmmm? Oh...ya why not." Lucy blushed as she glared at Levy. They all left as a customer came up to Natsu. They walked around a bit more before going back to Natsu.

"Oi, Flame Brain! Wanna go for lunch with us? Gray asked dully.

"Whydha call him Ice Stick? Ya know he is gonna spend our whole wallet on food!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"It can't be that bad." He looked over to Natsu who had an evil grin on his face. They all headed out to a restaurant which Levy had picked. The Hotel was called Mira's Making and was filled with pretty decor and two seat tables. It was busy so they couldn't choose where they wanted to sit. Lucy sat down at a table with Levy.

"Nope. You're coming with me Shrimp." Gajeel said as he pulled Levy away from Lucy. Levy tried to protest but he was too strong as he picked her up and walked off. Lucy looked around and saw that Gray had already sat down with Loke and Gajeel had stolen Levy which left Natsu without a table. He saw that Lucy had an open seat and was about to sit down when a guy shoved him aside and sat down and took hold of her hands. Lucy sat there in shock for a second before looking at the guy across from her in disgust. She tried to get up but he held her hands firm.

"Hey beautiful. What's your name?" The guy said with a smik.

"Let go of me you creep!" Lucy replied with a glare.

"But why would let such a good catch as yourself go?" He said as he scanned her figure. Just then Natsu recovered and punched the guy in the face.

"Hey watch it!" The guy said as he brushed himself.

"I believe this was my seat" Natsu growled angrily.

"I believe this is my girl." The guy said back as he held Lucy.

"Let go of me!" Lucy said as she struggled against his firm grip. Natsu punched his jaw which knocked him back a few steps.

"Leave her alone creep." Natsu said with fire in his eyes. Lucy saw her friends watching worried but relieved that Natsu was around to help her.

"Why what is she to you?" The guy said with a confident smirk.

"My friend."

"Well if that's all then that means she rightfully belongs to me." Lucy couldn't believe the guy was treating her like an object."Isn't that right sugarplum?" He asked her.

"I don't belong to anyone and don't call me that!" Lucy said with clear disgust in her voice.

"Well she is still mine." The guy said wrapping his arms around her chest so that his arms touched the wrong spots. Natsu growled in disgust as he glared at the guy smirking.

"I think you heard me wrong. I said she's my _girl_ friend so back off creep." Lucy started blushing the moment those words left his mouth. The creep froze and Natsu punched him with so much force that he went flying across the room. Lucy looked in astonishment at what he had did to the guy. Levy and the boys started giggling at Natsu's response.

"Um...Thanks for that." Lucy said still blushing.

"Oh...it was nothing…" He started blushing realizing what he had just said. "I just couldn't let him treat you like that and steal my seat." He said with a toothy grin. Lucy laughed a bit and stared at the menu. She was so focused on the menu that she didn't hear the sound of the waiter approaching.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked making Lucy jump. She let Natsu order first and watched him in disbelief as he read off almost everything on the menu. She was still staring at Natsu with her jaw open when the sweating waiter asked what she wanted.

"U-um….I'll take something from what he ordered." Lucy said.

"Awww! Now I'm gonna be starving because your gonna steal from me!" Natsu whined with a cute pout. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and stared at him, taking in all his features. He had dark onyx eyes and tanned skin from obviously being outside too much. He was also wearing a striped white scarf even though it was the middle of summer.

"So Looney was it?" Natsu asked startling her.

"It's _Lucy_ " she said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! That's not how you talk to your savior." Natsu said with a playful smirk as she rolled her eyes. The food arrived and Lucy watched in disbelief as Natsu ate almost everything.

"Hey your gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that" He said as he closed her mouth with two fingers. She blushed a little and stared at her food."Hey you gonna eat that?" Natsu asked eyeing her food. Giving up on trying to eat anything, she passed him her food. He ate happily and waited until the waiter came by. The waiter stared in shock at all the dishes finished and passed them their bill. Lucy didn't bother to look at the amount and just left 3,000 jewel. They left and headed over to the art gallery. Natsu sat them down one by one and drew for them. Lucy went last because she wanted to see the painting one more time. Once it was Lucy's turn, everyone exited and left them alone to focus. After a long time, Natsu finally finished his masterpiece and gave it to her. She took it at stared at it's beauty. It was probably prettier than herself. In her long hair was flowers that looked carefully embedded in.

"Sorry it took so long. It was hard to capture so much beauty in a simple painting." He said with a wink. She blushed a little before retorting.

"Do you always flirt like this?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Well it kinda is my job." Natsu gave her a toothy grin. They all left after saying goodbye. Lucy was currently at home in her room staring at the painting he had given her. It was still beautiful and held her essence in the right places. She was staring at the flowers when she realized there were numbers hidden in them. She found all the numbers from the flowers only to realize that it was a phone number…..possibly….Natsu's phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She wasn't sure if it was, but seen as she had maybe created a friendship after he defended her, she assumed it was his. To make sure, she dialed the number into her phone and gave it a quick call. It kept ringing for a while before someone finally picked up.

"Uh. Hello?" Lucy was nervous. What if she dialed a random perv's number?

"Yo! How ya doin' Luce?" Relieved at the voice, she eased up.

"How do you know it's me? What if I'm somebody else?"

"Well you did just say you were Luigi so I guess ur not anybody else? Ugh this is too complicated for my brain. Gray throw me that pizza!" She heard Someone in the background say something. Then she heard a splat. "HEY! I SAID THROW ME THE PIZZA! NOT THROW IT AT MY FACE YOU DAMN POPSICLE!" She had to bring the phone away from her ears due to his shouting. "Hold on I have to go beat up Stripper here." She heard a voice join in that she assumed belonged to Gray.

"You damn Flame Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Idiot!"

"Slanty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Grrr"

"Grrr"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Natsu quickly took a pizza slice and threw it at Gray.

"Haha! You missed!"

"No I didn't!" He immediately threw potato chips at Gray skillfully. Gray counter attacked and they had an all out food fight in Natsu's bedroom. Lucy sighing at the boys' immaturity, and hung up. There was no point in it anyways. She decided to leave a text message instead.

 **Lucy: Feel free to save my number**

 **Lucy: and if you want, you can call me after your 'Food Fight'**

As quickly as Lucy sent the messege, Natsu responded.

 **Natsu: But I like texting!**

 **Lucy: Weren't u just in a food fight?**

 **Natsu: Ya...My mom is making us both clean up. Why do I have to get stuck with the stripper :(**

 **Lucy: lol! Have Fun Cleaning! Besides, it was ur fault**

 **Natsu: NUH UH! HE STARTED IT! And it's not fun! Why do I have to clean his mess?!**

 **Lucy: *sigh* You boys are idiots sometimes.**

 **Lucy: If I could do something about it I would but I can't so good luck! :D**

 **Natsu: Ugh...ur sooo mean Lushie! I know! I will tell u my address and u can come over and help us!**

 **Lucy: DO UR OWN WORK!**

 **Natsu: But it's not fun! Ik! U tell me ur address and I will come over there!**

 **Lucy: No! I don't need a stalker!**

 **Natsu: Meanie!**

 **Lucy: Anyways I gtg shopping. C ya later.**

 **Natsu: Fine…**

After that Natsu called up Gajeel and asked where Lucy lived. He said Strawberry Street in a tiny apartment. Natsu jumped out the window, leaving Gray behind to do all the work. Once he reached her house, he jumped in through a window and grabbed some snacks from her kitchen. Plopping himself down on the couch with his snacks, he watched TV until she got home. An hour or two passed before he finally heard the door knob open. She walked in and instructed a guy to put her groceries on the floor.

"You can set that over there with your big and handsome manly muscles." Lucy giggled as she squeezed her breasts together. He was looking at her all goo-goo eyes.

"So young lady, I see that you need a big strong man by your side to help you. If you want I can give you my number. Then maybe I could help you with a little something more." He winked at her and was about to give her his number when he spotted Natsu behind her on the couch glaring. For some reason he felt over-protective of her. Especially when there were perverts like that man.

"O-oh I see your already t-taken. Well he must be a l-lucky guy" The guy said nervously while backing away. After he finished his sentence, he ran off quickly and didn't look back, scared that Natsu might hurt him.

"Wait. What?!" Who was this 'Lucky Guy' that is apparently her boyfriend? She spun around and saw Natsu sitting on the couch grinning at her mischievously.

"Yo!" He gave her his signature grin.

"KYAAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY ARE YOU APPARENTLY MY BOYFRIEND?!" She quickly 'Lucy Kicked' him and he was sent flying.

"Your so mean Lushiie! That hurt!" Natsu was holding an icepack to his forehead, as he winced in pain every time he touched it.

"Well it's what you deserve for pretending to be my boyfriend." She saw him smirk at her and looked away as she blushed profusely.

"Well you should be happy" he grinned, " Natsu the great Fire Dragon, A.K.A the Coolest Ruler of Dragons Ever, has saved your life once again." Lucy scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "Luceeeee! I'm hungry. Give me foooood!"

"No! Go away." Lucy smiled. Even if they had just met, she was sure comfortable around him. She felt like she could trust him with any secret.

After staying silent for awhile, he finally spoke up. "Fine! If you don't get me food, I'll won't leave and you'll be stuck with me forever." Lucy sighed as she reluctantly let out a chuckle.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Anything as long as it's spicy!" She rolled her eyes at Natsu who sat there grinning like a happy little dragon. She got to work after deciding to make some soup. Natsu soon crept up behind her and stared at the pot of hot stew. He was about to dip his finger in when Lucy slapped his hand away. He sat back down at the table and waited. He took the opportunity to inspect his new friend. She had big curves that anyone would notice, and that beautiful blonde hair that flowed perfectly behind her. She was the definition of what people would call beauty. He ignored the fact that he had started blushing, when he examined the top part of her body.

"Done!" Natsu sat eagerly waiting for his meal. Lucy set down a bowl of soup in front of him and sat down.

"Um...do you have any hot sauce?" Lucy looked at him weirdly causing him to tense up.

"Uh ya…don't know why you want it, but I have some that I bought accidentally." Natsu grinned evilly. She was in for a disgusting surprise. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and poured half of it into his soup. The other half he chugged down to disgust Lucy even more. Lucy gaped at him and covered her nose as the strong scent of hot sauce permeated the room. Natsu chuckled and slurped the soup up in one breath. Lucy stood there amazed. She walked over and handed him her bowl of soup as she fled the room. Natsu laughed and slurped the soup down before following her. He found her in her room trying not to gag. He entered and jumped on top of her bed. He hit something under the covers and pain immediately shot up his side. Lucy was in her bathroom changing to get rid of the smell on her. He pulled back the covers to find a photograph of a family in a cute handmade frame. There was a small child holding a doll, beaming between two parents whose eyes shone of love and care. Natsu smiled gently. The lady in the picture looked like Lucy expect, a little older. He assumed that was her mother. That meant the man was her father and the young child was Lucy herself. Lucy walked out in new clothes and he quickly set the picture down.

"Ugh that was disgusting. Thanks to you, my eyes are stinging!"

"Want me to kiss them better?" He teased her. She look at him with a look of bewilderment as her face turned beet red.

"No! Pervert!" He started laughing as she pouted. He stopped laughing to look at her for a second. She looked cute when she pouted. Her big brown eyes bore into his onyx. "Whatcha staring at pervert?" Realizing that he was staring more than he should have, he pulled up his scarf to cover his blush.

"Let's just watch a movie" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Hey! You can't just drag me around my own house and.."

"Lets watch that movie!" He randomly pointed to a movie on her shelf. Lucy sighed as she got up to play it. The movie started playing as the two cuddled with some pillows and blankets. Halfway through the movie, Lucy felt something warm fall in her lap as snoring followed. She looked down and smiled. Natsu had gotten so bored by the movie, he had fallen asleep in her lap. She couldn't help but give in to her temptation of stroking his hair. It was unusually soft. Soon her fingers were entwined between his locks of hair. His warmth comforted her and she soon drifted into sleep…

 _ **Sorry i made this chapter so crappy...but there is a lot of fluff! :D**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Cheesepuppies12**_


	3. Sorry, Not A Story Update!

_***NOT A STORY UPDATE***_

Hey there everyone! It's me! I'm finally back!

...

...

...

 _ **PLEASEDON'TMURDERMEFORMYUNEXPECTEDLONGHAITUS!**_

SO...I accidentally ended up going on a 3-4 year haitus...

I'm so sorry for just leaving everyone all of a sudden. I started my stories three years ago but I got so stressed out with school and life that I forgot that I even had these stories.

However, I did get emails on people leaving comments and following my story and it made me so happy! Due to this, I decided to become better at writing and improve my skills! I did, unfortunately stop writing for a long period of time, due to, again, stress, so i'm pretty sure my skills have gotten even worse. I'll try my best to give you guys better stories in the future, so please forgive me if I take too long to write or if I cannot update due to work!

I know some of you are wondering what happened to me while I was gone (cuz 3 years is a lot of time)...

So for those of you who are curious, I'll explain...

Oh, I also forgot to mention I changed my username!

I went from Cheesepuppies12 to Poooni.

I felt Cheesepuppies12 was a bit childish and hard to explain to people so I just changed it to a nickname my friends call me!

SO NOW TIME FOR THE EXPLINARIPMDNEKDMFXJbarjk

 *** has stopped working***

OKAY IM BACK! I JUST NEEDED SOME BUBBLE TEA

 _Anywaaays~_

I'm going to explain to all of you curious scrubs, why I was gone so long. I'm going to split this into years.

 **YEAR 1**

So I'm a shrimpy kid (Just kidding! I've been considered tall my entire life...) and I decide to post a few of my crusty stories online! I write a few chapters but soon get lazy! Then work from school comes along (Yeah I'm still in school sigh) and I stop writing and cue my haitus. I end up forgetting about my stories...

 **YEAR 2**

So, it's a new year and since I'm in a special program (Sigh it's a program for the highly gifted and talented. I was trying to phrase it so I wouldn't sound like a snob, but I can't do that without sounding like I'm mentally ill or need special help sigh) this is my hardest year. This is the most stressful year I've had so far and a lot of drama happened, causing many people to fall into depression. I can't really say I've fallen into depression since I try being happy for the sake of my friends and I haven't been diagnosed by a doctor, but I can't say I was truly happy either. What I can say, though, is that this was my lowest point. I don't think I've ever felt as low as I did then. My self esteem was low and I absolutely hated myself. I also ended up being very easy to irritate, but that might be due to other reasons hehe. By the end of this year, I decided to change myself and I tried convincing myself that I was beautiful and whatnot. This caused my self esteem to rise and I became more confident than ever. I also forgot to mention that this was the year I became SUPER close with my friends. We were all going through similar things so we were able to lean on each other for support.

 **YEAR 3**

This is really close to the present. At the start of this year, my confidence wasn't as high as it is now, but it was still pretty high. This was a year that wasn't too stressful or scary. I'm now really loud and egoistic (I guess you could say). I was looking through my emails today when I saw that someone had followed my story! I was so happy and decided to write this to alert you guys that I was alive and I will be posting more chapters within the next few months!

SO that is pretty much what happened. I didn't really go into much detail of everything so I'm not sure if I explained it properly. It's okay though since most of you probably didn't want an explanation in the first place haha!

Anyways, I want to once again, apologize for leaving so long. I will try to improve my skills so I can improve my current stories! Thank you to everyone who read my stories, followed and Favorited them, and commented on them. You guys mean so much to me! You guy are what inspire me to write more! Please continue to support me and my crappy stories into the future!

BYEEEEEEE~!

Poooni (Cheesepuppies12)


End file.
